


Swimming in the Moonlight(fan art)

by QuackerofOats



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Spacedogs Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuackerofOats/pseuds/QuackerofOats
Summary: Hey! I took a bit of hiatus on art but I had to draw some art for this fic! Am super late to this ship, but I absolutely adore it!!
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Swimming in the Moonlight(fan art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honorablementioned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorablementioned/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Swimming In The Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569269) by [honorablementioned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorablementioned/pseuds/honorablementioned). 



> Hey! I just wanted to show my. appreciation for this fic by @/honorablementioned  
> I hope you like it! Am sorry I made it kinda like a love triangle in the drawing SHSSJSH-  
> I got the idea from a manga panel lmao  
> (AM SORRY ABOUT THE FORMAT IDK HOW IT WORKS-)


End file.
